Natsume the Alice Tester Gunea Pig
by Water Ichigo-chan
Summary: Preview of an upcoming story! We need at least 5 reveiws in order to continue writing so review away! or natsume won't be tortured! Hurrah! You have reviewed and Natsume has been tortured! So read on!
1. Preview

**This is a Preview don't comment it's too short!**

Natsume! The Alice Tester Guinea Pig!

Alices to test:

Cheesy Smile Alice – Makes the user and other people around the user (against their will) have a CHEESY SMILE!

Crying Alice - This very strange and rare Alice makes people tear up, pour tears, cry like the little baby they are, or just plain CRY! (_What do you think it does? Make someone laugh!_)

Rainbow Alice – Makes a brilliant, super huge, unrealistically large (_XXXXXXXXL_) super-sized, (dramatic pause) RAINBOW!

Worm Alice! – Makes the user make other people (and him/herself) do (dramatic pause) the WORM!

And yes Natsume you must test them all out!!! (_MUWAHAHAHA!!_)


	2. Chapter 1

Short Story!  
Read now!

Whenever you're ready!

…

…

Key!

(_ITALICS_) = Authors' thoughts!

Natsume! The Alice Tester Guinea Pig!

Alices to test:

Cheesy Smile Alice – Makes the user and other people around the user (against their will) have a CHEESY SMILE!

Crying Alice - This very strange and rare Alice makes people tear up, pour tears, cry like the little baby they are, or just plain CRY! (_What do you think it does? Make someone laugh!_)

Rainbow Alice – Makes a brilliant, super huge, unrealistically large (_XXXXXXXXL_) super-sized, (dramatic pause) RAINBOW!

Worm Alice! – Makes the user make other people (and him/herself) do (dramatic pause) the WORM!

And yes Natsume you must test them all out!!! (_MUWAHAHAHA!!_)

"Natsume come here," Ichigo-chan yelled "NOW!" Natsume hissed. "Did you just **hiss** at me?" Natsume cowers in the corner of the lab. "Get in the testing chamber, now" she added. Natsume stepped forward "Why?" he asked. "You know why." Natsume held back another hiss.

Natsume walked to the center of the room where there was a fire-proof glass chamber. (_ooh dramatic_) A door slid open for him, he stepped inside. In front of the mysterious chamber was a control pad. (_duh, duh, duh, duuuuh!!_) Ichigo-chan stepped onto the platform in front of the control panel.

She lifted a finger (_the drama is killing me!!_) and pressed an orange button. At first nothing happened but then … … … … A cloud of orange smoke filled the glass fire-proof chamber. But what was the affect? Natsume's head appeared, but something was terribly wrong!

He. Had. A. Smile? A **cheesy** smile. (_OMK!!_)

Ichigo-chan called forth Hotaru, on her cell phone (_ooh high tech_). Hotaru arrived shortly afterward; she couldn't wait to begin blackmailing! Hotaru even brought her trusty super-high-tech-ish camera!!!

Hotaru began clicking away. Natsume had no choice to say cheese. And as a side effect, his piercing red eyes began to twitch. Uncontrollably. Ichigo-chan laughed "Muwahaha! Don't fear Natsume, for you only have three more Alices to test!" Natsume groaned.

"Hotaru?" Ichigo-chan asked "Would you like to torture Natsume and press the giant navy blue button?" Hotaru obviously agreed, any way to blackmail people was worth risking anything. Even doing work! Hotaru was not as dramatic as Ichigo-chan and quickly hit the button.

Natsume's chamber was clouded with navy blue smoke. But nothing happened. "Darn it!" Ichigo-chan exclaimed "I knew I should've included pepper spray, oh well it'll be more fun. By hand! Hotaru would you like to do the honor?"

Hotaru opened the door just enough to stick her hand through, right to Natsume's face. Then sprayed him with pepper spray, using the whole can. (_1 gallon worth, gone! There goes my allowance_) Natsume for the first time in his whole entire evil life, cried. And this time, it was real! (_Not that one time with Mikan that was onions_)

Natsume still having a cheesy grin and crying uncontrollably was an even bigger chance for Hotaru to blackmail people, and he still had two more Alices left to test. Hotaru thought she'd save her camera for the last test, the ultimate blackmailing plan! (_MUWAHAHAHAH!!!_)

Ichigo-chan then pressed a RAINBOW!!! Button (_ooh pretty colors_) "Here is something to brighten your day!" A huge-mongus rainbow appears behind Natsume! But wait, something is wrong. Very wrong. The rainbow is BLACK!!! NOOO!!!! Ichigo-chan then goes into deep thought, while doing yoga! Hmmm…

"I can fix that!!!! Ichigo-chan presses another button! (_that seems to appear out of nowhere?_) "MUWAHAHAHAA!!!" She screams/laughs to the heavens. Seconds later a very cheaply painted backdrop appears behind Natsume!! (_including bunnies and flowers!_) "And now… For the finale!!!"

Suddenly the lights go out and Hotaru holds up a flashlight to make herself look even eviler than what she already is! (_Yay!!_)

The lights come back on. Ichigo-chan is being very dramatic for no apparent reason! She slowling reaches towards the button. She slow- augh what the heck, hurry up Ichigo!!! Ichigo looks very offended. Oh well. Wait a second, isn't Ichigo typing this.. Ahh! Curse myself!! Never mind.

Anyways… the totally awesome Ichigo [part of Ichigo's ranting have been removed by the editor]. Pressed a suspicious brown button (_insert spooky music here_). Then a very, (_very_) suspicious brown smoke filled the chamber…

Then. Natsume, with all the other Alices (_take notice this is very important for your laughter of course…_) began. To. Do. The. WORM!!!! (_now is the time when you are supposed to break down laughing_). Hotaru (_yes she's still here, and yes she still has hundreds of film left…_) is (_still_) clicking her evil little heart out!!!

**REVIEW** PWEASY. Please.

End!

Stop reading!

Please!

NOW!!!

WARNING! We do not, own Gakuen Alice otherwise it would be much more funnier, mwahahah! No seriously.


End file.
